


V X Reader - Medic

by writeyouin



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Medical Procedures, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: After the events of the film, V manages to come back limping and injured to the Shadow Gallery where the reader is waiting for him. Medical reader X V please. Also, maybe V being a little bit angsty because he doesn't want to show the reader his injuries or remove his clothes.
Relationships: V/Reader, V/You
Kudos: 68





	V X Reader - Medic

You sat on the floor where the Shadow Gallery met the abandoned London underground which V had spent years digging out. Although your voice had long since left you, you still managed to sob. You had begged V not to leave but he had been unable to end his vendetta against Chancellor Sutler who was supposedly going to be delivered to V for execution by Creedy.

You knew Creedy was going to kill V. Even V knew, yet he still went anyway, leaving you instructions on how to work the train laden with explosives should he not be back by midnight. Now, parliament was in flames, you were alone, and V was probably dead. Before he had left, you had told him that you loved him. V had warned you once before that he didn’t have room in his heart for anything more than vengeance, but still you had dared to hope and as usual, hope was the cruellest player that fate had to offer.

Why did V have to kill Sutler? Wasn’t blowing up parliament enough? Weren’t you enough? Your logical mind knew why V had to have Sutler; he would not be able to rest without killing him. However, your heart remained stubbornly illogical; you didn’t want V to go.

Nearby, you heard an awful sound, like a body being dragged against the concrete. You supposed that must be Creedy, or perhaps one of the Fingermen. It seemed that even with parliament in shambles, they would want to find the Shadow Gallery and destroy any trace of V’s existence.

_‘Let them come_ ,’ you thought bitterly. Without V, what was there left to live for anyway? You had been his prisoner, his victim, his redemption, and maybe even his love. What were you without him?

You glanced morosely to your left where the sound was coming from, expecting to see a member of the militia. Instead, you saw V slowly limping towards you, leaning against the wall for support.

“V,” You cried out hoarsely, running to grab him.

“Oh my God,” You exclaimed while pulling his arm over your shoulder so you could walk him closer to the Shadow Gallery. “You came back… How? I-”

“You-” V groaned in pain. “You gave me something to live for. I’d forgotten what that felt like- ARGH!”

V held his ribs and even through the black material you could see blood seeping out from under his hand.

“Oh God,” You sat V down against the wall where you had been only moments ago. “Wait here.”

Without explaining further, you ran off to fetch your medical bag. Before you lived in the Shadow Gallery, you were in training to become a surgeon. In the Shadow Gallery, with access to hundreds of banned books pertaining to medicine, you had actually learnt more than you ever would have under normal circumstances; it was awful to think that the government wanted to hide such valuable information in their attempt at totalitarian control.

Running back to V with your bag and a pillow in hand, you laid him down. Placing the pillow under his head, you asked if he was injured anywhere else. Without waiting for the response, you reached down to unbutton V’s shirt. He grabbed your hands with the little strength he had left.

“(Y/N),” He breathed raggedly, “Don’t. That skin is not me. You shouldn’t see it. I just- I just came back to say- to say goodbye.”

“No,” You growled. “You are not leaving me. I won’t let you.”

“Please. Please don’t- Ah-”

“I get it, the flesh isn’t the man, but it does hold you together and I will not lose you again. Now shut the hell up and let me work.”

V would have continued to fight you but he was too weak. He could barely breathe, and any movement now only caused more pain. If only you knew he had so much to say to you, and not enough time left on Earth to say it. He was wrong when he said that he had only room in his heart for vengeance. As it turned out, even someone as warped as him could find love, and apparently have it returned; it was more than he deserved.

You gasped as you removed V’s shirt. It wasn’t the burns which disturbed you, but rather the sheer amount of bullet wounds which he had survived. You were relieved to find that none of the bullets had hit major organs, but horrified to find that most of the bullets remained inside of V instead of passing through him. Removing the bullets could cause irreparable damage to V’s nervous system if you weren’t careful, and that was only if he didn’t die of blood loss first.

You used all of the medical kits adhesive bandages to cover the bullet wounds and stem the bleeding. Then, you set about taking just one bullet out from the only uncovered wound and then cauterising it with a flare you had found. V screamed and you had to fight of tears that threatened your resolve. If only it was anyone else… but it wasn’t; it was V and if you didn’t pull yourself together quickly, he would die.

So, that was how you continued to work. Remove a bandage, extract the bullet, cauterise the wound, listen to the screaming, repeat. If you had counted, you would have found that you had removed twenty-three bullets from V’s torso, but you didn’t count. Instead, you spent the time muttering instructions to yourself and occasionally lapsing into brief monologues to V. You didn’t really care if he was listening or not, just so long as he knew you were there, working ceaselessly to save his life.

“Careful,” You warned yourself. “Take it nice and slow- We should go up top and see the weather after- No, no, don’t hit that or he’ll bleed more and- We could watch a movie together if we- Got to fix that.”

Although your monologue made little sense, it did calm you and help steady your hand.

Finally, all the bullets were out and most of the wounds cauterised. Your work was far from complete however, for some of the wounds were too large to burn shut. Fortunately, V had passed out from the pain which meant you didn’t have to hear him suffering as you set about stitching the remaining injuries shut.

“Careful with the Lembert stitch,” You warned yourself. “Can’t be sloppy.”

While V was still unconscious, you searched the rest of his body for injuries you might have missed. It was hard to tell without an X-Ray but you thought that V had around five broken ribs. Using the non-adhesive bandages, you bound his torso tightly.

Too afraid to move him in case any complications arose, you laid down next to him, listening to his shallow breathing. You wondered whether you ought to remove his mask to aid his air intake, but decided against it, leaving him with the face he had chosen; you could always change your mind if he took a turn for the worst. With a heavy heart, you waited to see if V would survive his trip to Limbo.

Normally, you wouldn’t have expected anyone to awake from such a traumatic event for days, if at all. V however, was a law unto himself and regained consciousness mid-day on the sixth of November, just as you were wondering whether you ought to search the Shadow Gallery for an IV drip.

The first thing he did was slowly reach up to check that his mask was still on. With a sigh of relief, he lowered his hand.

“Try not to move too much,” You said quietly.

V turned his head just enough to see you squatted next to him. “You really did it,” He rasped. “I didn’t deserve to live and yet I was granted you.”

You ignored the self-depreciating comment, instead choosing to ask V how he was feeling.

“Under your care, I feel protected. A little sore perhaps, but nothing that I cannot handle without you to help me… That is, if you still feel the same way about me.”

Gently, you held V’s hand in your own. “Of course I do. I love you. I will always love you.”

“Always is an awfully long time. I could disappoint you yet,” V replied, thinking of how callously he had left you to chase down Sutler.

As if sensing his thoughts, you caressed V’s mask. “You came back for me.”

“I had to. I never got to tell you… I love you too. I didn’t think it was possible and yet I have found that you have warmed my heart. (Y/N), you brought me back to life long before now.”

You took a deep breath, thinking about the future, “V, where do we go from here? We changed the world by sending that train to Parliament.”

V honestly didn’t know what the future held, but he felt that as long as you were by his side, he could brave anything. “I’m afraid I don’t know what is in store for us. Nothing will be the same as before. The world will attempt to find a new normal, I suppose. I would like you to stay with me through that, if that is your desire.”

You lightly kissed V’s mask, knowing that even if it was just metal, it was still his lips.

“I can’t thing of anywhere I would rather be.”


End file.
